Anime Tập 5/Kịch bản
SCENE 1 5 Title Card [Setting: Along the corridor.] scene starts from where [[Episode 4] is left off. Airi Sakura running away from Kikyō Kushida with a camera on her hand. Meanwhile, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Suzune Horikita are observing the scene discreetly.] Kikyō Kushida: Wait! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Anthropologist Edward Hall divided personal space into four zones. One of those is the "intimate space" zone, with the "close phase" therein. This distance is close enough to embrace someone else, and many resist intrusion into it. However, there are exceptions. For instance, Kushida. [Setting: Nearby classroom.] Unnamed Student 1: That's way too hard, though Unnamed Student 2: Nah, I kinda like it. Unnamed Student 1: I like a softer-- Kikyō Kushida: Uhm, did you see a girl wearing glasses students denied. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Even if she gets very close, she manages not to trigger their personal space reaction. Yet Sakura resisted her. She's afraid of the connection. [Setting: Area below and staircases.] Sakura is panting, racing against her breathe. She checks her camera if it is truly broken or not. But to no avail it doesn't work. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That's why--she keeps her eyes down. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Outside. Near the mall, the cafe, and the apparel shop.] Airi Sakura: I'm sorry to make you come with me for this. Sakura bows to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida Kikyō Kushida: I'm the one who should apologize. I'm the one who broke your digital camera. Sakura stands up straight. Airi Sakura: N-No, I should have been more careful ... [Setting: At a patio table near the previous setting.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You're going to the electronics store in the mall to fix your digital camera. I understand that much ... But did you really need me? Kushida giggles. Airi Sakura: Actually ... SCENE 3 [Setting: SIVCAMERA. An electronics store.] the counter, there, standing Kikyō Kushida, Airi Sakura, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and [[Yukitsu Kusuda], the Service Support Agent, discussing how to troubleshoot the digital camera. There's also a camera displayed there as part of the store's sales campaign.] Yukitsu Kusuda: Ah, look at that. That's no good. I see. It's a power issue. Yeah, that's no good ... Do you have your warranty? Your warranty ... Kikyō Kushida: Did you bring the warranty with you? Sakura nods in agreement and gave the warranty to Yukitsu Kusuda thereafter. Yukitsu Kusuda: Oh, it's within the warranty period. You could have the faulty part replaced ... free of charge. Kusuda looks suspicious. Airi Sakura became self-conscious and afraid of him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji now understands why he needs to be with them. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): I can see why this guy would be hard for Sakura, who's afraid of strangers, to deal with. I guess she wanted strength in numbers. camera at the counter is, in fact, recording the customers. Kikyō Kushida: Can you tell us how long it will take? Yukitsu Kusuda: Two or three days. Yeah, two or three. Could you fill out this form? Kusuda handed down the receipt of item for repair form. Yukitsu Kusuda: We need your address, name, and cell phone number. Sakura reached out for the pen but she's too afraid to write down her personal information. Kikyō Kushida: Sakura-san? Sakura snaps out of panic and anxiety. Airi Sakura: R-Right ... Kusuda anticipate for Airi Sakura's action. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: May I? Ayanokōji takes the pen out of Airi Sakura's hand. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When the repairs are finished, please contact me instead. Yukitsu Kusuda: H-Hey, you... the camera belongs to her, doesn't it? Sakura blushes due to being freed by Kiyotaka Ayanokōji out of her uneasiness of the situation. Yukitsu Kusuda: I'm not sure we can ... Ayanokōji hands him back the form and the pen. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: The manufacturer's warranty confirms the location and date of purchase. You confirmed that warranty a few seconds ago. I can't imagine how there could be a legal issue. Yukitsu Kusuda: A-Are you sure? Kusuda looks disappointed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji glared at him. Yukitsu Kusuda became disintegrated. Yukitsu Kusuda: Well, I guess we'll do that, then. SCENE 4 [Setting: At a patio table near the store.] Airi Sakura: Um... Thank you for your help today. Sakura bows her head. Kikyō Kushida: No problem. It was my own fault, anyway. But, Sakura-san, you can talk normally with us, okay? We are in the same grade. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, you've been using all formal language. Airi Sakura: U-Um... I ... S-Sure. I'll try. Kikyō Kushida: No need to force it, either. Airi Sakura: I-I'm okay. Kikyō Kushida: Sure. One sec. okay? I'm gonna go freshen up. Kushida stands up. Since they were both left alone, Airi Sakura acted awkwardly. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji tries to muster up some courage to counter awkwardness. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): It's awkward being alone with her. Ayanokōji glances at Airi Sakura. She glances back at him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's the matter, Sakura? Is there something you wanted to-- Airi Sakura: Um ... What do you think would be the best thing to do? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Regarding Sudō? You should do whatever you want to do. Airi Sakura: Whatever I ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. Airi Sakura: If I don't say anything, I think I'll regret it. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Why are you telling me this? Airi Sakura: Your eyes weren't scary. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Eyes? Airi Sakura: Sorry. It's hard to explain ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: If you need advice, Kushida would be more amicable. She was today, too. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Is it intuition? [Flashback Begin] is a snippet of a [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3/Transcript#SCENE_15 scene at Episode 3.] [Flashback End] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): She's grateful, but for some reason, she can't fully trust Kushida. That's what it seems like. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You said you would regret it if you didn't say anything. Airi Sakura: Yes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Then, I think that's the only answer you need. Sakura lightens up to what Kiyotaka Ayanokōji just said. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: "For Sudō." "For Kushida." "For my classmates." Throw away all of those thoughts. Airi Sakura: Throw them all ... away? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You don't have to burden yourself with all of that. You should testify for your own sake. Airi Sakura: For my ... sake? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's enough on its own. Sakura blushes and stares at him. Kikyō Kushida: Sorry for the wait. Sakura looks surprised. She hides her blushing cheeks with her hands. Airi Sakura: W-Welcome back. Kikyō Kushida: Well, think we should call it a day? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It is pretty late. Kikyō Kushida: I agree. Kushida moves closer to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Kikyō Kushida (Whisper): Can I come by your room later, Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? SCENE 5 [Setting: Dorm.] Kikyō Kushida: Coming in! Kushida sits down to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's bed. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is standing in front of her. Kikyō Kushida is looking for her phone inside her bag. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What did you need to come all the way to my room for? Kikyō Kushida: I was actually looking some things up on the Internet earlier. Kushida shows him what she found out. Kikyō Kushida: Does this girl look familiar to you? Ayanokōji navigates through the gallery of Airi Sakura's other form. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Is this Sakura? It's hard to say just from the face and build, but ... this picture was taken in one of our dorms. Kikyō Kushida: So it is her! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: And I thought it was strange that Sakura wore fake eyeglasses, too. [Flashback Begin] is a snippet of [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_5/Transcript#SCENE_4 this scene.] [Flashback End] Kikyō Kushida: They're fake? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: There was no distortion of the lenses. Kikyō Kushida: So she's trying to hide her face? Is that why she wouldn't testify? Kushida receives a phone notification from Airi Sakura saying that she'll testify to Ken Sudō's case. Kikyō Kushida: It's from Sakura. She says she might be able to help with Sudō-kun! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess going with her today was worth it. Kikyō Kushida: I'm glad she decided to trust us, but I wonder why ... Hey ... Ayanokōji-kun, isn't there anything you're trying to hide? Kushida stands up and moves closer to Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. He didn't respond. Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, class membership remains the same from enrollment through graduation. It is assumed that the students of each class will come together to overcome various challenges and grow through doing this. SCENE 6 [Setting: Student Council Office.] Akane Tachibana: I've sent out the notification for the arbitration hearing between Class 1-D and 1-C. Manabu Horikita: Oh? Class D ... SCENE 7 [Setting: 1st Year D-Class Room.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? stands Kiyotaka Ayanokōji with Suzune Horikita staring intensely at him. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What is it? Suzune Horikita: Did you spend your day off with Kushida-san? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah, because of the thing with Sakura. Though we couldn't get her word that she would share what she knows. Suzune Horikita: I see. Horikita is still staring intensely at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What's the matter? Suzune Horikita: What do you mean, "What's the matter?" Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, you have quite the expression on your face. Suzune Horikita: Really, I don't agree. This is how I always look. Although I am impressed by how self-serving you've been lately. You hesitate when I ask you for a favor, but when Kushida-san asks, you comply immediately. I'm attempting to analyze, rationally and carefully, the factors that account for the difference. Silence. Suzune Horikita: Well, it doesn't matter. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It doesn't? Suzune Horikita: What's more important is that the student council's picked the day for Sudō-kun's hearing. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: When is it? Suzune Horikita: Today after class. SCENE 8 [Setting: Student Council Office.] the room, there are two students safeguarding the door. Also, there are exactly ten people inside the student council office. parties involved are the classes 1-D and 1-C. In class 1-D, the representatives are [[Sae Chabashira] (homeroom teacher), Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Suzune Horikita, and Ken Sudō (the accused/defendant). While on the other hand, in class 1-C, the representatives are Kazuma Sakagami (homeroom teacher), Kyogo Komiya, Reo Kondō, and Daichi Ishizaki (the plaintiffs). The other two individuals are Manabu Horikita and Akane Tachibana (presiding case officer).] Akane Tachibana: We will now hold deliberations regarding the violent incident that occurred last Tuesday. As Student Council Secretary, I, Tachibana, will preside. Sae Chabashira: The student council president, coming in over a little brawl like this? Wonders never cease, I suppose... Manabu Horikita: Due to my busy schedule, there are some agendas I'm forced to miss participating in. As a rule, though, I do attend. Sae Chabashira: So it's just a coincidence, is it? Manabu Horikita: Yes. Ayanokōji looks at Suzune Horikita. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): She wasn't expecting the president to be here. Horikita can't bring out her full potential. Akane Tachibana: To both sides, listen. I wish to ascertain which version of the events is the truth. Is that acceptable? Manabu Horikita: Please begin. Tachibana opens her notes. Akane Tachibana: Komiya and the other two, you insist you were called to the special annex by Sudō and then attacked by him. Sudō denies this. He insists that Komiya was the one who called him there. Your versions of the events are contradictory. There is only one fact we can be certain of: that the aggressor, Sudō, injured Komiya, Kondo, and Ishizaki. They are the victims. Sudō stands up and aggressively express his opinion. Ken Sudō: I'll admit that I hit them! But they're the ones who started it! Kyogo Komiya: I don't recall doing that. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Having the main discussion be about the injuries and giving Sudō free rein are both bad for us. Ken Sudō: You damn well did! I was only defending myself. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Horikita. Horikita didn't respond. Ken Sudō: You just kept running your mouths! You're jealous because I'm on the list of potential regulars! And at basketball practice, you always get in my -- Akane Tachibana: Silence, please. Ken Sudō: Tsk! Sudō sits down. Akane Tachibana: Without new testimony or evidence, we will proceed under these assumptions. Is this acceptable? Silence. Manabu Horikita: It seems there was no need for discussion. Akane Tachibana: It's clear from the state of their injuries that the violence was one-sided. I believe I should base my decision on that. Class D's insistence that it was self-defense is contradicted by Sudō-kun's lack of injuries and the condition of Ishizaki-kun and the others. desperate about his own party's state, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji pinches Suzune Horikita's side which made her react strongly, like someone who's being tickled. Suzune Horikita: Eh? ... Aya-- What? S-Stop it! What are you -- Hey ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): When someone's spacing out, a strong physical stimulus will snap them back to reality. Ayanokōji stopped what he did. Suzune Horikita is blushing. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: If you don't fight, we're going to lose. Horikita snapped back to reality. Suzune Horikita: I beg your pardon. I would like to question the witnesses. May I? Akane Tachibana: President? Manabu Horikita: I'll allow it. Horikita deeply breathe. Suzune Horikita: What were the circumstances under which Sudō-kun called you out? Kyogo Komiya: Huh? Suzune Horikita: Answer me. Kyogo Komiya: After practice ended, he said he wanted to talk to me. Suzune Horikita: And what was Ishizaki-kun doing in the special annex with you? He is not in the basketball club. There was no reason for him to be there. Kyogo Komiya: I ... wanted insurance. Suzune Horikita: Insurance? Kyogo Komiya: Everyone knows what a violent guy Sudō-kun is. He's a big guy, too! Suzune Horikita: You thought he might attack you, then? Kyogo Komiya: That's right? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That's a prepared response. Suzune Horikita: And so you brought Ishizaki-kun, who had a reputation as being a strong fighter in middle school, as a bodyguard? Kyogo Komiya: I did it to protect myself! Suzune Horikita: I have some knowledge of martial arts myself. Fighting multiple enemies increases the difficulty exponentially. For you to be beaten so one-sidedly, especially with Ishizaki-kun present, makes no sense. Komiya looks shocked. Kyogo Komiya: Well, that's just because we didn't want a fight! Suzune Horikita: If you had no desire to fight, and you weren't fighting back, it's extremely unlikely that all three of you would be hurt. Sae Chabashira: That does sound like common sense. Kyogo Komiya: Common sense doesn't apply when Sudō-kun's involved! He's an incredibly violent man! Suzune Horikita: There was a student who witnessed the entire fight. looked shocked. Suzune Horikita: Would the witness step forward, please? SCENE 9 [Setting: Student Council Office.] door opens. Airi Sakura enters the room. Sakura is standing across where the student council officers are positioned. Akane Tachibana: Would the witness please state her name? Airi Sakura: C-Class 1-D, Airi Sakura. Akane Tachibana: Please take your seat. Airi Sakura: Okay... Sakura takes the seat before her. However, she looks very uneasy. Suzune Horikita: Sakura-san. Sakura looked at Suzune Horikita. Airi Sakura: I did see it. The Class C students attacked Sudō-kun first. I'm ... sure of it. Kazuma Sakagami: Sakura-kun, was it? If you really did see it, why didn't you step forward sooner? Airi Sakura: Well ... because ... Kazuma Sakagami: Honestly, you Class D's Airi Sakura: I'm just ... telling the truth ... Kazuma Sakagami: Sakura-kun. Sakura Airi-kun. Are you sure you're not being forced to like for the sake of your class? To save Sudō-kun? Airi Sakura: Eh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): That's not good. Suzune Horikita: The fact that Sakura-san is here proves that she really did witness the incident. If she hadn't she wouldn't be sitting here, even if we'd asked her to. Kazuma Sakagami: Ohh? Suzune Horikita: If we just needed someone to make a statement, don't you think I would have chosen someone else? Kazuma Sakagami: Perhaps you chose to use someone like her to lend further credibility. Suzune Horikita: Credibility? Stop twisting everything. Sakura-san came here in good faith-- Kazuma Sakagami: Stop taking advantage of your well-meaning but weak-willed classmates. Suzune Horikita: That is not what I'm doing! Kazuma Sakagami: But look at her trembling! Don't put any more burden on-- Airi Sakura: I have proof! I do have ... a proof! Kazuma Sakagami: Please don't dig this hole any deeper. Airi Sakura: This is proof that I was in the special annex that day! Sakura shows her SD card. Kazuma Sakagami looks surprised. Manabu Horikita: Display it. Akane Tachibana: Yes. Tachibana closes the windows of the room in order to see the projected image well. Afterwards, the content of her SD card is displayed starting with the picture that Kiyotaka Ayanokōji and Kikyō Kushida discovered earlier. Airi Sakura: That day ... I was looking for somewhere deserted to take pictures of myself. It's dated, too. Kazuma Sakagami: Dates on a digital camera can easily be altered. It's rather insubstantial, as proof goes. Manabu Horikita: But, Mr Sakagami, this picture is different. referred picture is displayed. It's a picture of Airi Sakura and the split-scene of the incident in the background. Airi Sakura: With this ... I hope you will believe that I was there that day. Suzune Horikita: Thank you, Sakura-san. Sakura looked at Suzune Horikita and smiled. She feels easy that she's done with what she needs to do. Tachibana re-opened the classroom windows. Kazuma Sakagami: I see. It seems you were telling the truth about being present. But we still don't know who instigated it. It doesn't prove that you saw everything that went down, either. Airi Sakura: But... Kazuma Sakagami: Might I propose a compromise? Sae Chabashira: A compromise? Kazuma Sakagami: Despite you pictures, you have no definitive proof. However, it doesn't appear that the Class C students may bear some responsibility Sakagami grins slyly. Kazuma Sakagami: A two-week suspension for Sudō-kun, and a one-week suspension for the Class C students. How about it? The difference in punishment is based on the difference in harm done to them. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Without Sakura's testimony and evidence, Sudō's suspension would have been a month or more. It is quite a compromise. Kazuma Sakagami: Ms. Chabashira, what do you think? Sae Chabashira: It seems the conclusion has already been reached. Sakura bows her head down. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Sakura, you did very well. Ayanokōji looks at Suzune Horikita. Kazuma Sakagami: That's that, then. Then, Class D representative Horikita-san, please tell us your opinion. Horikita stands up. Suzune Horikita: Very well. I believe that Sudō-kun, the instigator of this incident, has a serious problem. He never thinks about the trouble that his daily actions will cause those around him. Incidents like this are inevitable. Ken Sudō: Wh-Why you ... Suzune Horikita: I want you to realize that it's your attitude that's at the root of all of this. He should reflect, but not about this incident. I mean that he should re-evaluate the person he has been in the past. Ken Sudō: Horikita? Suzune Horikita: In regards to the incident we're discussing right now, I believe that Sudō-kun is free of guilt. Because this was not an unfortunate incident that just happened to take place, but an intentional set-up instigated by Class C. I assert Sudō-kun's complete innocence in the matter. Kazuma Sakagami: Haha .. an intentional set-up? How funny. I think the president's little sister is– Suzune Horikita (In a loud voice): As the witness testified, Sudō-kun is a victim. Please make the correct judgment. Kyogo Komiya: We're the victims, Mr President! Ken Sudō: Shut the hell up! Listen up-- room is filled with loud dialogues, reactions, and rants. Manabu Horikita: As I thought, this was a waste of time. Everything you say is completely at odds. Which means that one side is offering false testimony. Akane Tachibana: I agree. Manabu Horikita: Let me ask Class C ... can you say with absolute certainty that your testimony here today is the truth? Kyogo Komiya: Y-Yes, of course! Manabu Horikita: What about you, Class D? Suzune Horikita: Certainly. Manabu Horikita: Then I'll give my judgment tomorrow at 4:00. If I receive no proof of your opponents' lies or admissions of your own guilt by then, I'll be putting expulsion on the table, as well. That is all. SCENE 10 [Setting: Corridor near the Student Council Office.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Do we have a chance? Suzune Horikita: I don't intend to lose. I don't give up. Horikita walks out of the scene. Airi Sakura: I'm sorry. I should've just spoken up from the start, but I didn't have ... the courage ... Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hold your head high, Sakura. Airi Sakura: But ... Horikita and Akane Tachibana went out of the Student Council Office. Manabu Horikita: You're still here? When you showed up with Suzune, I assumed you had some strategy in mind. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I'm neither nor . I have no strategy. Manabu Horikita: Went rogue in proclaiming his innocence, then? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I guess it's a wild idea, huh? Manabu Horikita: It is. Horikita turned to Airi Sakura. Manabu Horikita: Sakura, was it? Sakura gasps Airi Sakura: Yes. Manabu Horikita: If you can't prove it, it's just a lie. Your mask is nothing but a shackle. Airi Sakura: I ... I only told the truth. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I believe her. Airi Sakura: Eh? Manabu Horikita: I see. In that case ... Horikita adjusts his glasses slightly and then swiftly corners Kiyotaka Ayanokōji with his right hand, to which he immediately dodges. The purpose is not only to intimidate Kiyotaka Ayanokōji but also to show his dominance against him though Kiyotaka is unfazed. Both Akane Tachibana and Airi Sakura are surprised at what he did. Manabu Horikita: Can you prove it? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: That's a good question. (Ending Song) 6 Title Card